1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the game of golf and more specifically to the need of practice by any golfer who aspires to improve both his game and his scoring ability. Much of the time, golfing practice involves stooping either to put a tee into the ground or a golf ball onto a tee and the stooping is often more tiring than the striking of the ball once it is on the tee. Anything that would alleviate the stooping problem would enhance a golfer's practice routine and encourage him to do more of it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As indicated above, most golfers who practice today have no alternative but to go through the tiring routines of stooping over to put tees into the ground and golf balls onto the tees since there are no real practical devices on the market for them to do otherwise. Many devices have been patented to serve this purpose but none show up on the marketplace for one reason or another and the few mechanical devices that have shown up have proven to be quite impractcal because of batteries and/or flimsiness.